Musical of Terror
Musical of Terror''' is the 24th episode of Tennyson Force. Plot Part 1 Ben was just walking his dog around, when he heard a strange noise coming from the bushes. He went to check it out. All there was, was a penny, a taco, and a rabbit eating the taco. (Ben): Oh, no! Before Ben could do something, his dog chased the rabbit around the street, pulling him, too. (Ben): Ca-a-lm ...dow-ow-own, ...Oliv-er-er-er! (His dog is different from the canon version.) Oliver ran through appartment buildings, farms, various farm buildings (like silos and barns), convienence stores, and other places in Bellwood after the rabbit, with Ben apologizing on the way out to the people that owned stuff that the dog had broken while passing by. (Ben): Woah! Hold it! Heal! Heal! Stay! Stop! Now or I'll never play with you as Wildmutt again! Normally that threat would've worked on Oliver, but he was too involved in the chase to worry. (Oliver): *Bark!* *Bark!* *Woof!* (He wasn't actually talking; these are barking noises) Then they were in the forest. This was hard for Ben because there were trees everywhere and he had trouble dodging them easily at this fast pace. Plus a greyback wolf decided to join in the chase with Oliver, but Ben thought it was chasing them. (Ben): No, I'm not all that tasty. Back away. I don't want to hurt you. (Wolf): õ_o (Confusing facial expression. Once again, no words) Ben tried to transform, but he couldn't! So he just ripped a branch off of a tree they passed. He tried swinging at the wolf with it, but the wolf just angrily bit it in half and growled in defense. (Ben): Sorry about that! Opps! Oh no! The chase sped from behind and the rabbit jumped into its burrow. Oliver could fit through, but Ben couldn't. And it was too late to stop him, either. (Ben): Ahhhhh! As he says this, the shot zooms into his screaming mouth and goes blank. Theme song! (What the hell? XD) Oliver jumped in and the wolf did, too. Ben just let go of the leash in the force and flew up in the sky. He was more worried than ever when the omnitrix still wasn't activating. He smacked it repeatidly while falling back down. (Ben): Bad timing. (Finally manages to transform right before landing) Goop! He squeezed through the hole and came down too see a dirt room with the wolf and Oliver sitting by him staring ahead. Ben also looked ahead to see, and he saw the rabbit with two others taking off their faces, revealing they were actually wearing I.D. masks. They were actually members of Shocksquatch's species. (Ben): Not good. The three turned around when they heard his voice and the one that was chased earlier roared loudly. Commercial break...already... Because Ben was made of goo, the roar pushed him back and down a bit. (Ben): This isn't a pleasent sight at all. He went back to regular shape and smacked the omnitrix. Epic transformation sequence! (Ben): Four Arms! ''Alright, "Bigfoot," bring it on! They ran at each other and their punches collided. The shockwave completely destroyed the ground above them and there was a huge crater where you can see the burrow. The ground above flew outward, so there wasn't any rubble inside. Four Arms flew back and hit the wall, but landed in a crouched posed before he hit the ground. This way, he wasn't knocked out from the impact of falling flat on his face. The Shocksquatch guy wasn't so lucky. His fatness caused him to easily knock over and go unconcious. The other two were to scared to defend, but they helped him up. When Ben came up to them, he detransformed, showing he was done. (Shocksquatch 1): You...defeated me, yet spared my live. We are bound by our Code of Conduct to help anyone who does a noble thing to us, even after we haven't been friendly to them. (Shockquatch 2): I dear say, what are you known as? (Ben): I'm Ben Tennyson. Who are you guys? (Shocksquatch 1): I am Scrontch. I am the guider of us. We don't have a leader, necessarly, though. But I am the most relied. (Shocksquatch 2): I am Snaff. I am the planner of us. I devise most of our strategies and plans to reach our goals, of course with help from these two. (Shocksquatch 3): And I am Stell. I am the regular reporter of us. I usually am the one chosen to explore around and report information that may help us. I also retrive possible helping items. (Ben): Well, I will come to you guys if I ever need your help. This is my dog Oliver, and a wolf who I don't know what to call him. Ben tried to pet him, but he just bite his hand. (Ben): Ow! (Snaff): How about Snap? Ben stared at the nowly named wolf holding his arm, and said in an almost sarcasticly, low, but understandable voice- (Ben): Fine. That's ''perfect for him! Snap barked angrily as if he understood what Ben had just said. Part 2 Ben was coming home with Snap and Oliver following him on the sidewalk when Kevin came up. (Ben): Kevin! (Kevin): Tennyson! Long time, no see. And I see you've made a new friend. (Ben): He's not my friend. But you're not either! (Kevin): Like I don't already know that? You've been getting on my nerves for a while now. You are really starting on my bad side, Tennyson. (Ben): What do butts have to do with this? (Kevin): Not back side; bad side! (Ben): I haven't done anything but try to help you! (Kevin): You've "helped" quite enough! I want revenge! (Ben): For what? (Kevin): Gwen hasn't been happy by the way I keep losing to you. (Ben): That's your fault that you stink at this; not mine! (Kevin): Not anymore. Now, I know my powers more than ever! Prepare for the beating of your life. As he says this, he glows with red energy. Comercial break... He blasted Ben, but when the smoke cleared, he wasn't there. Fasttrack appeared behind him, punching down. (Ben): Not so Fasttrack! Kevin grew huge, now he was the size of Way Big! (Ben): Oh, not good! Ben dodged all of the stomps Kevin attempted. (Ben): Gonna have to be faster than that! (Kevin): Or not! Kevin threw a large boulder at the two dogs. Ben ran to them just as the boulder came and a green flash was seen. Humungousaur lifted it up with a little struggle and tossed it at Kevin, but he easily dodged it. Ben detrnsformed and panted. He turned at the dogs. (Ben): Go inside, guys! They did. (Ben): Hey. Whatta you- Ben was electricuted from behind. (Kevin): Finally. Part 3 Ben was in chains on what looked like a dungeon wall. (Ben, waking up): Ugh. What happened? Where am I? (suddenly transforms) Clockwork! ''Woah, that's weird! Ben made his hands and feet glow green from time ray energy, which disolved the chains. He walked up to a big door and disolved that as well. The next room had many torture instruments (and execution instruments, like gallows ). As Ben walked in he saw a dark silhoutted head peer through a rectangular hole on the ceiling. (Ben): I see you. The head quickly disappeared. Ben jumped up into the holle, but his golem-like body was too big for it. He was stuck in there about halfway through his body. (Ben): Great! Just what I needed. (sudden ''epic transformation sequence) ''AmpFibian! ''(while shouting, he floated out of the hole) Okay, what is going on?! At least I get something decent this time! Now where did that guy go. No one was around in the dark room. It looked like an attic: it was wooden with dust and cobwebs. Wooden boxes and old items were everywhere. A lantern resting on a small table lit the room with dim light. (Ben): This doesn't make any sense? How did I get here? Where did Kevin go? What is this place? Why are my transformations out of control? All I know is that I'm not alone, and what is with me isn't human or alien. Maybe something in those boxes will help. He looked at a label on one of the boxes: '''FRAGILE: LIVE SNAKES, SHIP FROM BRAZIL TO AMERICA BY FEBRUARY 6TH, 2011. Ben tried to gently glide over the crate, but he suddenly became Diamondhead, landing on the crate with a thud. Diamondhead's voice echoed Ben's thoughts: "I can hear the snakes hissing and they seem to be trying to break out. Those things were in there for a over a year, and they must be angry. I should free them. But what if they attack?" He sliced open the crate with a diamond-blade hand and the shadow figure ran across the screen, then the lantern went out. (Ben): DAMMIT! These snakes are all over me and I can't see anything. A loud boom sounded and a trap door opened. Ben with the snakes on him fell into a large alter area with an arched doorway that was locked. The snakes slithered away. A group of Vulpimancers then came out and they looked very hungry. (Ben): Bring it o- (transforms to Ditto) ...Aw, man! Ben made 7 Dittos with fists. (Ben, singing): Oh, La la! La la la la! La la! Oh La la la la la! La La La La, La La La La Just take a beat And listen to the neat Walk down the street and find an apple tree! Pluck one, two, three, four Upon up the freak door! Wild dogs on the floor Crazy dogs howl and roar Just listen to the jungle, listen to the jungle Can you hear the tumble Screams from rumbles Just listen to the jungle, listen to the jungle, listen to the, listen to the, listen to the jungle, jungle Can you hear the bumbllllleeee Feel fear of the rumbllllllleeeeeee Welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the jungle, jungle It's the VULPIN RUMBLE! Hot diggidy dog! It's a noisy tango! Snot snort to the hog! It's a wild JUNGLE! VULPIN RUMBLE! OH YEAH! BABY! Just take a seat And listen to the fleet Walk down the street and find scissors free! Snip one, two, three, four Upon up the freak door! Wild dogs on the floor Crazy dogs howl and roar five, six, seven, eight Go beserk, it's okay Can't feel your heart rate Don't stop, doin' great! nine, ten, 'leven, twelve Feeling like it's straight from Hell cuz we burning down the book shelf'' and peeling oranges very well! Just harmonize the jungle, harmonize the jungle Can you hear the tumble Screams from rumbles Just harmonize the jungle, hamonize the jungle, harmonize the, harmonize the, harmonize the jungle, jungle Can you hear the bumbllllleeee Feel fear of the rumbllllllleeeeeee Can ya feel the, can ya feel the, can ya feel the jungle, jungle It's the VULPIN RUMBLE! Hot diggidy dog! It's a noisy tango! Snot snort to the hog! It's a wild JUNGLE! VULPIN RUMBLE! While he was singing, the Vulpimancers were dancing to the song. When it ended, they ran away and Ben became Fasttrack. The large door opened. (Ben): Hey, the door opened. Maybe this place is enchanted with musical-ness! That's why my singing made the Vulpimancers calm down and the door open. (Voice): You won't ever leave this place, Ben Tennyson! I know all of your secrects! (Ben): Yeah, me and Julie made out in the bushes made-out in the bushes. So what? (Voice): Not that! It stepped out of the shadows. (Ben, detransforming): A Techadon! I haven't seen one since the bomb. What do you want? (Technodon): I am NOT a Techadon! I am a Technodon, the newest model of Techadon robots! (Ben): So, other than talking, what makes you so special? The Technodon glowed with a green light, and then it was in Methanosian form! (Ben): Oh... that. Hmmm, maybe because there was another matrix core around, it was messing my transformations up. (Technodon): Correct. But you won't have to worry about transforming again. (Ben): I think it's time you meet a friend of mine (transforms) Shocksquatch! (Technodon): Do not resist! It blasted fire at Ben. He quickly dodged it and sent an electric current on the ground that knocked the Technodon into the wall. (Ben): Now that's what I'm talking about! (detransforms) Ben began walking down a long hall. A bunch of sparks flashed on door knobs, Ben ignored it. He reached a door at the end. (Ben): Another door? Oh well. Suddenly more sparks began rapidly appearing around him. They formed into Megawhatts. (Ben): Megawhatts. Seriously? (transforms) Rath! ...isn't Chromastone. The Megawhatts began zapping Rath. (Ben): Gah! Lemme tell ya something Megawhatt aliens who keep annoying me while I'm trying to escape a death trap: (SONG TIME :D) Why can't you Megawhatts just leave Rath alone? Can't you see Omnitrix? This isn't Chromastone! Chromastone can absorb, shoot lasers, and can fly. But Rath is that aggresive tiger guy! Lemme, lemme, lemme tell ya something! Just because I turned into the wrong alien, Don't think Rath can't still kick your butt. Stupid Megawhatts! Lemme, lemme, lemme, lemme, lemme Lemme, lemme, tell ya, tell ya something! Not Chromastone! But I can still kick your butt! Annoying Megawhatts! Megawhatt aliens, who keep annoying me, while I'm trying to escape a death trap! Lemme, lemme, lemme tell ya somethiiiiing! Then, a mana blast came from nowhere and it shot the Megawhatts away. Ben detransformed. (Ben): Candy? What are you doing here. Candy had a different outfit and hairstyle, as shown in the gallery of her page. (Candy): I was waiting for you at the park for an hour. I knew something was going on. (Ben): Oh, sorry. (Candy): Yeah, just move. She walked through the door that had opened after the song. (Candy): This makes no sense! It's just another room with a door. (Ben): That door looks different than the others. Maybe it's the final one. (Candy): Easy enough. She shot a few mana projectiles at the door, but nothing happened. (Candy): This thing won't give up! (Ben): You have to sing. (Candy): Really? (Ben): Sing OR WE'LL DIE! Candy noticed the room had filled up with water about knee-deep. Song time... Again ;P You were late You stood me up Hide my face Cover up This always happens all the time Why can't you for a little while just be mine? I wanna throw a fit Like having to babysit Always gotta save you. Who am I? Your mother? Seriously dude? I'm so not in the mood! Oh brother! (Ben): Gee, I'm sorry for missing our date, Candy. But I was trapped here. (Candy, eyes glowing pink in an outrage): Of course! I always have to save you. You're supposed to be a hero. What are you going to do when I'm not around? (Ben): ...I don't... know. Meanwhile in a 'secret' room, Kevin was laughing at his success. (Kevin): Ha! Tennyson will never figure out what makes this place work. He's trapped in this maze forever. Gwen will be so proud. Suddenly the door behind him opened up, revealing Ben as Cannonbolt and a mana-charged Candy. (Ben): Oh, she'll be proud alright. Proud she's related to a hero like me! (rolls at Kevin) Kevin hit him to the wall with a metal rod he had absorbed. Then, a bunch of mana blasts came at Kevin, which just bounced harmlessly off of him and back at Candy, who shielded herself, then levitated Kevin and made him spin around a bunch then slammed him into the wall. (Candy): Forget it Kev. We've already won. (Kevin): You sure about that, sweetheart? Candy, confused, looked around and saw she was surronded by all of the previous obstacles of the maze: Vulpimancers, Megawhatts, and the Technodon. (Candy): Oh, come on! She threw mana projectiles at the Vulpimancers which had no effect. They growled and lunged at her. She put up a bubble sheild around her, but the Vulpimancers had already started to crack it. (Candy): ...Be-e-en? (Ben): I'm on it. He rolled towards the Vulpimancers, but before he could reach them, there was a green flash and Ben was frozen in ice. The Technodon had switched to Necrofriggian form. (Candy): Ben! Then, he was consumed by another green flash, and the ice broke away to a glowing red-hot grate in the suit. (Ben): Oh yeah. Now we're talking. Blasts the Technodon with an energy ray. Candy's sheild finally gave away and broke. (Candy): Grae-wah! The Vulpimancers suddenly reverted to baby versions of themselves similar to Wildpup. (Candy): Woah... awesome! Ben punches the Technodon, (who hovered in the air) but it just went intangible, freezing the arm of his suit. (Ben): Great. He melted the ice of and shot an energy blast at the Technodon, knocking it down. Then it transformed into Biosovortian form, and levitated NRG by his suit. (Ben): Oh no. The robot forced Ben against the wall. Candy shot mana at two Megawhatts, which knocked them out. (Candy): Tranfera Destructis! The energy from another Megwhatt was drained completely (also knocking it out) and transmitted into the Technodon, which overloaded it with energy, causing it to explode. Ben fell the the ground, due to nothing holding him anymore. He stood up. (Ben): Gee, thanks. (Candy): Can we just beat this guy up and go home already? (Ben): Sounds good to me. Kevin ran up to Ben, supercharged with energy and punched his suit, but nothing happened. He punched him a few a more times, then began rapidly punching and kicking him, sending out some energy with it. Nothing; he soon gave up. (Ben): Yeah... that's not happening. He knocked Kevin to the side, knocking him into some controls which electricuted him into unconsciousness. Ben detransformed. (Ben): The Omnitrix seems to be powered down for a while from all of those transformations. Maybe now we can finally have a little bit of normal time. (Candy): You know, Ben. This was actually a lot more fun than any other date I've been on. I guess I don't really mind fighting aliens, as long as you're with me. (Ben): Me too. All this death trap stuff has made my thirsty. Let's grab a smoothie. The two held hands as they left the building together. '''The End Songs *''Vulpin Rumble'' *''Lemme Tell Ya Somethin''... *''Oh Brother!'' Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Fasttrack *Clockwork *AmpFibian *Ditto *Shocksquatch *Rath *NRG Aliens Used By Ben *Goop *Four Arms *Fasttrack (x2) *Humungousaur *Clockwork (unintentional) *AmpFibian (unintentional) *Diamondhead (unintentional) *Ditto (unintentional) *Shocksquatch *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Cannonbolt *NRG By Technodon *Swampfire *Big Chill *Lodestar Trivia *This is the first Tennyson Force episode to air in 2012. *Kevin shows the new abilities of electricity and energy emitting, growth, and cloning. *This is so far the episode with the most aliens used in Tennyson Force. *The concept of doors opening to music was unintentionally based on the Adventure Time episode What Was Missing. Category:Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Tennyson Force Episodes Category:Redoalien